


One Of A Kind

by lightsabove



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, dominant benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsabove/pseuds/lightsabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TITLE: One Of A Kind<br/>FANDOM: Benedict Cumberbatch<br/>PAIRING: Dom!Benedict/Reader<br/>RATING: NC-17/Adult/18+<br/>WARNINGS: Sex, bondage, dominance, submission, dirty words, choking, some taboo sexual positions<br/>NOTES: Please enjoy. I know I did.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: One Of A Kind  
> FANDOM: Benedict Cumberbatch  
> PAIRING: Dom!Benedict/Reader  
> RATING: NC-17/Adult/18+  
> WARNINGS: Sex, bondage, dominance, submission, dirty words, choking, some taboo sexual positions  
> NOTES: Please enjoy. I know I did.

You smile at Ben across the table, and he grins back and winks as he chews the food you both prepared together. It was your six-month anniversary, and the table was set in a romantic light made by two candles. This was your first full weekend together since you and he had started dating. It had been an easy, quiet six months of courtship. You met Ben at a friend’s house party, and then a few days later he asked you out to dinner. A month or so later you had sex for the first time.

It had been romantic, sensual, and unbelievable. Even though your relationship had a healthy balance of sex, romance, and communication, you couldn’t help but feel something missing. Your relationship wasn’t public, yet, but you knew the conversation would be coming up soon about how to go about telling the world about it.

Ben was a wonderful boyfriend – buying you presents, saying sweet words, but also knowing when you wanted to be independent, letting you buy dinner and other things once in a while. Sitting across from him at the small kitchen table, you listen to his story about his trip to New Zealand and Japan. You laugh at a silly story involving Martin, who you haven’t met just yet, and then you tell him about your work on your next book.

“Don’t worry about the dishes, darling,” Ben chuckled, taking the plate from your hand. You follow him into the kitchen, taking a glance at his toned body from behind. Today he was wearing simple jeans that hugged his lean frame, and a maroon polo shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders. You feel your pulse speed up as you fantasize about the body underneath the clothing. He goes about his work, clearing the dishes and placing them in the sink.

Your mind slips back to the last entry into your diary – your ideal sexual fantasy involving your beautiful boyfriend. His auburn hair would be loose, messy, and soft in your hands as he ravished your mouth. You’d be completely naked, while his fully clothed body pressed you against the bedroom wall. He’d pull away, whispering how sexy and beautiful you were, and then pull out a blindfold. He’d tie it over your eyes, and then run his hands down –

“Are you okay?”

You jump at the sound of his luscious voice and feel your face heat up at getting caught in a rather adventurous sexual thought. His eyebrows raised at that, and he stepped in front of you, pressing your behind against the counter with his hips.

“Well, I sure am now,” you tease with a soft smile, your cheeks still pink.

“Hm, thinking naughty thoughts, were we?” he murmured, placing his hands on either side of you on the counter. He presses his hips closer, making sure you feel his hardness underneath his trousers. Her breath catches in your throat as lust decides to bloom through your body. Benedict grins and bends down to brush his lips over your jaw and down her neck. He places a soft kiss at your pulse, and your head falls back with a small moan. You feel his breath as he chuckles and pulls back.

“You can’t just stop now,” you complain with a pout. Benedict pulls fully away from you, and turns away with a smirk as he finishes up the small amount of dishes in the sink. Your body feels heavy with desire, your loins heated and growing damp. He whistles a happy tune as your huff and frown. He was doing this on purpose! When he doesn’t turn back to you, you sigh, defeated. “I’m going to change for bed.”

You make your way to the bedroom, muttering curse words as you walk through the door. Your breasts were yearning for someone to pay attention to them, your nipples hard against your shirt. Grumbling, you undress and search through the drawers for a pair of Ben’s boxers and one of his t-shirts. You hear the door being pushed open and turn immediately, holding the clothing in front of you.

“It’s adorable when you get flushed and embarrassed by your nudity,” Ben chuckled, his hands in the pockets of his jeans while he leaned against the door way. You roll her eyes playfully and turn back toward the dresser. You hear him push himself from the frame as you bend down to put your feet in the boxers, but stop just as a hand finds its way onto your backside. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what?” you say, your words heavy with anticipation. You let the clothing fall from your fingers and stand up, his hand still on your ass. His other hand finds its way to your shoulder, then moving to your neck to hold it lightly. His lips brush against the spot where your neck meets your shoulder and you lean back against him. You feel his clothing brushing against your back, and your body responds immediately.

“I read your diary, love,” he murmurs against your skin. You freeze and your breath catches, again. He moves his arm around your waist, pressing your back against his front tightly. His hand moves to circle your neck, putting the slightest pressure against it. It was just enough to make your head feel light with desire. You breathe in slowly as his lips appear near your ear. “I had no idea what a dirty girl you were.

“It’s not something you just blurt out,” you murmur, your eyes fluttered close as his teeth nipped your ear lobe. His hand stayed on your neck while his other hand roamed up your naked stomach to your breasts. He kneads one in his big hand, making your back arch and a moan escape your lips.

“Shush, don’t speak unless I say,” he demands softly into your ear. You bite your lip as your legs turn limp. His hand moves to the other breast, and the hand on your neck moves down your stomach to the wetness between your thighs. “Don’t move, let me play.”

“Y-yes,” you whispered. He pinches your nipple painfully, and you yelp.

“I said be quiet, my love,” he says, his voice more demanding and rough. Instead of frightening you with the change, it made your body need him to fuck you quickly. You know that this was going to be a slow, torturous night, though.

You nodded slightly and you see Benedict grin out of the corner of your eye. You try to keep your body still as his hands do wonderful things to you. One hand kneads your breasts, pinching your nipples with just enough pressure to make you jump. His lips are whispering over your skin, and his other hand finds the warmth between your legs. You feel yourself trembling, biting your lip to keep from whimpering. He parts your folds and slides a finger over your clit. Your hips twitch, and he chuckles into your ear.

“So wet for me already.” He pulls completely away, and you almost fall over because your body is trembling so badly. “Come here, darling,” he demands. You turn and see something new in his eyes – lust, possession, and a heady mix of dominance thrown in. You swallow and stand in front of him. He leans over and pulls a dark silk scarf from the drawer behind you. You lick your lips and he smiles slowly. You close your eyes as he ties the silk scarf around you head. Your eyesight gone, the other senses of our body were heightened.

“Kneel,” you hear. You’re trembling so badly that Benedict has to help push you down to kneel on the carpet. “Put your hands behind you.” You obey, and feel another scarf being pulled around your wrists. You are panting by the time he’s done tying them, and you doubt you will last long when Ben finally decides to touch you.

You hear the zipper of his jeans being pulled down, it pounding loudly in your ears. After a moment, you feel a hand running through your hair and his cock brushing against your mouth. You open up immediately and lick the tip. You hear a strangle groan, and then his hand tightens in his hair.

“Stop teasing – I just want to fuck your mouth.”

You open your mouth wide, relaxing your mouth muscles as much as you can, and he thrusts into your mouth. You feel another hand in your hair, Ben using both to move your head over his cock. You make a choking sound, but you love the way he feels in your mouth. Hard, soft, all at once, with a manly taste that you could devour forever. He hits the back of your throat and you do your best to give him pleasure as he pulls back and thrusts again.

“Good girl. Take it all, baby,” he murmurs. Your breasts are bouncing from the force of his hands and thrusts, and you take him just as he tells you. You feel yourself dripping onto the carpet, and you began to whimper. “Let me hear you, sweetheart, hear how much you love to suck my cock.”

The darkness over your eyes didn’t do anything to lessen the lust in your body. You greedily use your head and mouth to help him use his cock to fuck your mouth. You taste precum dripping from him, and suck him hard. He groans and growls, pulling your head back forcefully, your mouth coming off him with a popping sound. You’re gasping, whimpering, and your whole body is shaking.

“You are so damn beautiful,” Ben says, his hoarse voice washing over you like hot liquid fire. You groaned and lean forward for more, but he stops you with one hand in your hair. “Stand up.” He helps you, and then the scarf being undone around your wrists. Ben picks you up, bridal style, and you use the opportunity to wrap your arms around his naked neck. He was naked, and you wanted nothing more than to run your hands over him.

He deposits you on the bed, and positions you on your hands and knees, facing toward the headboard.

“Spread your legs.” You do as you’re told, and feel more scarves being tight around your wrists and ankles. You make slight movements, and realize they were tied to the bedposts. You are spread out and you can’t do anything about it. Your wrists were pulled in front of you, tied together, so that your breasts were pressed against the bed and your ass up in the air. You whimper, and then feel a smack on your ass. You jump with a cry of surprise.

“Shush, no sounds, I want to make your ass red,” he comments. You bite your lip painfully as he smacks your ass more. With each crack, you muffle a cry of pain and pleasure. You are sure your ass was bright red, the smacks stinging a bit more with each hit. After a few moments of the mixture of pain and pleasure, you feel his lips kissing over your reddened flesh. It’s a pleasant mix of sting and lust. You sigh, trembling, and pulling a bit at your ties. He smacks you one more time.

“Stop moving, love. Soon, I promise,” he says, his voice guttural with desire. You don’t hair anything for a few moments, and then you feel his cock brushing against your slick center. You realize he isn’t wearing a condom, and you shudder with immense pleasure. This would be the first time in your relationship, and you were excited behind thought.

“I want to hear you, loud and begging,” he murmured. You moan loudly and move your hips to brush your clit against his manhood.

“Please, Ben, I need you…” you gasp as he pulls away.

“Call me Sir,” he says with a smack to your ass. Your cry out loudly.

“Please, Sir, please fuck me!”

“That’s my girl,” he grunts, thrusting forcefully into your waiting flesh. You cry out as he thrusts hard, not taking his time at all. You try to breath as you pull at your bonds, trying to take him deeper. He smacks your ass and you feel your center clinch, ready to orgasm.

“Not yet!” he orders roughly, thrusting so hard you fell his hips slapping against your ass. You whimpered and hang on tightly to the scarf surrounding your wrists. It’s painful holding back your orgasm, and you cry out once more.

“Come!” you hear, and it comes with a force of a thousand explosions. You shudder, sob, cry out, and buck against his cock. He growls, and stops his thrusting as you shudder around him. You moan with exhaustion, sweat clinging to your body. You hear Ben huffing, pulling himself out of you. You realize with a start that he didn’t come.

“B-ben?” you whisper shakily.

“I want to fuck your ass,” he says softly, running his hands over your behind. You start to panic, but then your thoughts turn to pleasure.

“Yes, Sir,” you whispered back. Ben smiles and hums in pleasure as he pulls on a condom and lubes his cock with lubricant. You feel two of his fingers spreading your hole gently. It’s a bit painful as he slides the tip of a finger inside you, but the pleasure completely outweighs it. You want him to come! After a few moments of playing, you are bucking against his fingers, wanting him inside you more than anything.

“Hold still, darling, relax,” he hums. You feel the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance, and you whimper as he stretches you slowly. Benedict groans in pleasure as he slips further and further inside of you. He does this more slowly than when he was fucking your center.

“S-sir!” you whimper against the blanket under you.

“Oh, darling, I need to move inside you,” he whimpers to you. You move your ass more into the air and feel him start to thrust inside you. You cry out with the pleasure, and pain, of his thrusts. He moves slightly faster with each pull and push. After a few moments he is moving rapidly inside you. I feel like you are about to fly off a cliff, and he reaches up to take your hair in his hand. He holds tightly as he fucks your ass, moving his arm around you to toy with your clit.

“Hold it, baby, almost there,” he says. You whimper and buck against him, so close. You hear Ben growl. “Fuck, now!”

You both cry out, your body clinching and shuddering for long moments as you feel him spilling himself into the condom inside you. You press your ass against him, wanting the pleasurable contact to last longer. He’s grunting and cursing, holding your hips tightly, and you suck in deep breaths as he finally calms down. Both of you feeling exhausted, he pulls out of you and you hear him disposing of the condom. Slowly, your bonds are untied and he pulls you close as he takes off the blind fold.

“Oh,” you breathe, your eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, which wasn’t as dark as the blindfold. Ben is smiling down at you, holding your body close. You are on your sides, facing one another, laying in the bed you just made amazing love in.

“Did I hurt you?” he murmured, his eyelids heavy but concern on his face.

“Oh, yes, and it felt fucking awesome,” you comment happily. Relieve swept over his features.

“Good. You should have told me about this a long time ago.”

“People don’t take it well when you say ‘hey, tie me up and make it hurt’, now do they?” you tease.

“I’m one of a kind,” he chuckles. You kiss each other lightly on the lips, and stare into one another eyes for a moment long.

“I love you,” you murmur, your eyelids drooping.

“I love you, too,” he answers just as sleepily.


End file.
